Current development of broadcasting industries has increased new contents services of various kinds. Such new contents services include not only High Definition (HD) content services, but also Ultra High Definition (UHD) content services, for example. Such high-capacity content services are gradually worsening congestion on networks.
Data is generally transmitted packet by packet, and loss of transmitted data also occurs packet by packet. This means that when a packet is lost on a network, the receiving side cannot identify data inside the lost packet. As a result, users of content services inevitably experience inconveniences of various kinds, including not only degradation of audio quality and degradation of video quality, but also display failure, caption omission, and file loss.
Therefore, a method for restoring data lost on the network is crucial to improvement of the quality of content services. According to a method employed, a source block, which includes a predetermined number of packets, is encoded using a Forward Error Correction (FEC) encoding technique and transmitted. When the FEC encoding technique is used, data transmitted through a network includes a parity block.
The FEC refers to error correction encoding for correcting an error or an erasure symbol, and a FEC frame is a codeword generated through FEC encoding of information to be protected, and includes an information part and a parity (e.g., repair) part. The symbol is a unit of data, and a bit size among bits refers to a symbol size. A packet refers to a transmission unit including a header and a payload, and the payload refers to a unit of user data transmitted from a transmitter positioned inside a packet.
During packet configuration, padding octet information is added after the payload. The last octet (e.g., eight bits) of the padding octet information indicates the number of padded octets. However, the number of padded octets cannot be indicated when padding octets amount to 256 or more. Therefore, there is a request for a method for indicating the number of octets padded after the payload even when padding octets amount to 256 or more.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.